


Как ниндзя

by WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Спецквест WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [4]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Summary: Может быть, Арчи не забыл рок-н-ролл, думает Джонни.
Relationships: Archy/Johnny Quid
Series: Спецквест WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Как ниндзя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Джонни хочет дышать рок-н-роллом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583303) by [WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021). 



> Продолжение драббла команды "Джонни хочет дышать рок-н-роллом"

За окном серое небо. Пасмурное, угрюмое, почти что обиженное. Это Джонни проецирует, так говорит ему умный доктор с охуенно большим количеством степеней и слишком тупыми для лекаря души глазами. Джонни обычно молча кивает, потому что спорить бессмысленно. Даже если он и правда проецирует. 

Раньше он любил спорить. Азартно, от души. Вообще дух соревновательности Джонни был не чужд. Играть в гляделки с Арчи в детстве, бегать наперегонки с медлительными одноклассниками, смотреть, кто быстрее накачается второсортной наркотой в очередном притоне. Музыка не была соревнованием, кстати. Нет, всего лишь попыткой немного отвлечься и, может быть, подзаработать. 

Ему не с кем было соревноваться, ведь Арчи так давно перестал учить его новым аккордам. Иногда, в такие вот пасмурные дни, Джонни любил вспоминать длинные пальцы на струнах и хриплый баритон по ночам, напевающий сонные мелодии старого-доброго рок-н-ролла. 

Может быть, Арчи не забыл рок-н-ролл, думает Джонни, вспоминая их последнюю встречу. Может быть, там еще есть порох, есть жажда разыграться по полной. Может быть, не в гляделки, а во что-то куда более интересное.

***

Арчи встречает его из больнички при полном параде. Пальто, в отвороты которого немедленно хочется спрятать замерзшие ладони, и лукавая улыбка. Даже пытается обнять, как в детстве, когда они умели шутить и говорить друг с другом искренне. Джонни только закуривает сигарету и вглядывается в колодцы, что у Арчи вместо глаз. Ни слова про поцелуй. Ни намека. Во что ты играешь, Арч? 

Джонни слушает пространный рассказ о делах, пока его ведут к машине, курит и старается посмотреть на Арчи так, чтобы тот не заметил. Детская игра, что никогда не надоест. Ставок никогда там не было, зато наград — хоть отбавляй. Попался — Арчи улыбнется. Не попался — можно вдоволь налюбоваться на благородное лицо. Не лотерея и даже не спорт. Просто игра одинокого мальчишки, который влюбился однажды в сказочного рыцаря с гитарой, да так и не пришел в себя. 

***

В машине Арчи не затыкается. Говорит-говорит-говорит. Не от нервов, боже, о чем вы, мрамору не свойственны метания души. Просто хочет поделиться. А Джонни все косит глаза, скользит взглядом по точеным скулам, мечтает снова прихватить зубами тонкие губы, провести ногтями по пульсирующей на шее венке. Ему так мало надо. Не вручайте Джонни приз, он протянет и на банальном вуайеризме. 

Наверное, что-то в его перекошенной роже останавливает Арчи. Они едут уже какое-то время, но Джонни не знает куда. И зачем. Приходит в себя, только когда наступает молчание, а Арч так одуряюще знакомо приподнимает бровь.

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать, или мне продолжить?

— Тебя не переговоришь, тут я не соперник, — Джонни немного карикатурно машет рукой, но получается вяло. На наркоте он вел себя действительно ненормально, в нем был задор, бесовщинка, даже харизма. На сигаретах и вновь проснувшейся влюбленности Джонни Фунт может позволить себе лишь унылый сарказм и перекошенную в попытке усмехнуться мину. 

— Зато смотришь ты как всегда пристально, — улыбается Арчи. 

Есть в этой улыбке что-то искреннее и теплое, от чего Джонни хочет прильнуть ближе. Зарыться носом в наверняка теплую из-за модного пальто шею. Вдохнуть знакомый парфюм и даже позволить себе что-то совсем неприличное. Куда откровеннее, чем его жалкий срыв на пороге больницы. 

Лицо все же его предает, потому что улыбка медленно сползает с лица Арчи, оставляя там лишь прищуренный взгляд и поджатые губы. На заднем сидении их пошлого Бентли тихо. Не неловко, но тревожно. В изголодавшемся по никотину мозгу Джонни одновременно рождаются сценарии, как Арчи выкидывает его из машины на обочину и как сажает себе на колени и целует с жадностью, пожирая целиком. Поэтому Джонни продолжает смотреть. Выходит настоящее соревнование в гляделки. Когда ни один не отступает. Даже моргают словно реже.

— Ты упрямый своенравный мальчишка, который даже не сказал мне, как себя чувствует, — наконец вздыхает недовольно Арчи. — Все смотришь, как в детстве, только и остается, что притворяться, что ничего не вижу и не слышу.

— Мне казалось, я был как ниндзя. Пялился на тебя из темных углов, а ты и не замечал, — со смешком отвечает Джонни, просто потому что не знает, что еще тут можно сказать. Атмосфера все еще вязкая. Ножом резать бессмысленно, тот лишь затупится. Пусть уже хоть что-то случится, думает Джонни. Даже если асфальт.

— Ниндзя из тебя так себе. Что тогда, что сейчас, — качает головой Арчи и неожиданно слегка сдвигается на сиденье ближе. Такое нетипичное для него движение, что Джонни с трудом его обрабатывает в своем мозгу. А Арчи снова придвигается на пару сантиметров.

— Раньше у нас были соревнования, помнишь? — выдыхает Арчи ему в ухо, отчего мозг Джонни совсем плохо соображает. — Кто дольше промолчит или кто кого пересмотрит. Кто лучше сыграет на гитаре.

— Ты лучше сыграешь, это и идиоту понятно, — отмахивается Джонни и осторожно прислоняется плечом к плечу Арчи. Голова медленно начинает работать и выдавать куда более приятные варианты развития событий. — Мы собираемся играть во что-то сейчас? 

Джонни чувствует прикосновение сухих губ к щеке и длинные пальцы, накрывающие его собственные. 

— Не знаю, мне казалось, что ты наконец настроен не играть, а заниматься делом.

— Это намек, что ты не педофил и не хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя папочкой? — выгибает бровь Джонни, ощущая вроде бы утраченный задор, и переплетает наконец их пальцы в плотный замок, от которого не существует ключа. Откидывает чуть шею, одновременно поворачивая голову и смотря пристально в темные глаза. Те не смеются. Совсем.

— Все-таки ты идиот.

Целоваться в пошлом Бентли оказывается так сладко.


End file.
